Peter Pan (El Tigre)
by Starfyreflye
Summary: Based off the Disney 1953 film, Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

**This is the cast and crew for my Fanfiction. Note: I will make Frida older and Anita and Nikita younger since this is in Peter Pan style and some characters will not be included due to short appearances or absentees as well as make some characters related to each other.**

 **Peter Pan (1953 Film Fanfiction)**

 **Wendy** \- Frida Suarez

 **Michael** \- Anita Suarez

 **John** -Nikita Suarez

 **Peter Pan** \- Manny Rivera

 **Lost Boys** \- Davi Roccoco, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Toshiro, and Sergio.

 **Captain Hook** \- Grandpapi Rivera

 **Mr. Smee** \- Rodolfo Rivera

 **Tinker Bell** \- Zoe Aves

 **George Darling** \- Emiliano Suarez

 **Mary Darling** \- Carmela Suarez

 **Nana** \- Zebra Donkey

 **Tick Tock Crockodile** \- Little Mule

 **Indian Chief** \- El Tigre I

 **Tiger Lily** \- Carly Rivera (Note: She is not a real character in the El Tigre universe. She is an OC by RebbieEspana

 **Squaw-** Maria Rivera

 **Mermaids-** Rosa, Teeny, and Sophia

 **Fanfiction coming November 5**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 _All this has happened before, and it will happen again. It happened in a quiet street in Miracle City, Mexico. The house on the corner is the home of the Suarez family, and El Tigre chooses this home because there were people who believed in him. One fateful night…._

"Come on, Emiliano. Hurry up! We shouldn't be late!", Carmela Suarez called from downstairs.

"Carmela, unless I find my badge, we can't go! And if we don't go to the ceremony, I can never show my face in the office again! And if I never- oh, forget it!", shouted Emiliano.

 _Well, Mr. Suarez was quite practical. However, his twin daughters, Anita and Nikita, believed El Tigre was real and made him the hero of all their games…_

"Curse you, El Tigre!", said Anita.

"Take that! And this! Give up, Puma Loco? Give up?", said Nikita.

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off me right hand!"

"Actually, Anita, It was his left hand", said Frida.

"Oh yeah. Thank you, Frida", said Anita.

 _Frida, not only believed, but she was the supreme authority on El Tigre and all his adventures._

"Take that!", said Nikita.

"You fool! I'll slash you to ribbons!", said Anita.

"And I'll cut you to pieces. Aha!"

"You'll never leave my headquarters alive!"

"Oh yes, I will! Take that!"

"Ayyy, chico! I'll slit you gizzard!"

"Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain!

"Foolish boy!"

"Wicked villain!"

"Aha! I got you!"

"No, you didn't! You didn't attack! Take that, and this, and that!"

"AYYYY!"

"Chicas! Less noise, please!" , interrupted Emiliano.

"Hi, papa.", said Anita.

"You old bilge rat", muttered Nikita.

"What? Now, Nikita…" began Emiliano.

"Oh, not you father, I was talking to Anita, she's El Tigre", said Nikita.

"And I'm Puma Loco!", said Anita.

"Yes, of course. Have you seen my badge?", asked Emiliano.

"The gold one?", asked Anita.

"Yes, the gold one!", said Emilano.

"Nikita? Where's the badge?", asked Anita.

"He will have to use the map!", said Nikita.

"Is that my shirt?! It's ruined!", yelled Emiliano.

"Emiliano? Hurry!", said Carmela.

"Carmela, wait!", said Emiliano.

"It's just paint, father. It will wash off.", said Anita.

"It's part of the story, as Frida told-", began Nikita.

"Frida? I should've known. Frida!", yelled Emiliano.

"Yes, papa?", said Frida.

"Did you"-

"Mom! You look beautiful!", interrupted Frida.

"Thank you, honey! Emiliano what have you done to your shirt?", said Carmela.

"What have **I** done?!", said Emiliano. Then he turned to Frida.

"Frida! What have I told you about filling the twins heads with too many silly stories?!", said Emiliano.

"They aren't silly!", said Frida.

"They are too! El Loco, Crazy Tigre…"

"El Tigre", corrected Frida.

"Whatever!", said Emiliano.

"Now Emiliano", began Carmela.

"Stay out of this Carmela. Frida is growing up. We might as well give her her own room", said Emiliano.

"No!", said Anita and Nikita.

"I'm serious, mija! This is your last night in the nursery!", said Emiliano.

"Poor Zebra Donkey!", said the children.

"Zebra Donkey?! OUT!", said Emiliano.

"No papa!", said Anita.

"No more Zebras to use as maids!", said Emiliano.

"Bye Zebra Donkey!", said Nikita.

"Bye Zebra Donkey, poor Zebra Donkey,", said Emiliano sarcastically. "No! Don't look at me like that Zebra Donkey! Look, girls, sooner or later you have to grow up!", said Emiliano.

"Mom! I don't wanna grow up!", said Frida.

"Don't worry about that dear.", said Carmela.

"He thinks my stories are nonsense!", said Frida.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Papa is just upset.", said Carmela.

"Poor Zebra Donkey, out all alone", said Anita.

"Dry those tears, girls and get to bed", said Carmela.

"Mom, don't lock the door. He might come back", said Frida.

"Who?", asked Carmela.

"You'll see, I found something of his", said Frida.

"What did you find?", asked Carmela.

"His belt", said Frida.

"Oh. Well good night", said Carmela.

 **To Be Continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After Carmela and Emiliano left the house, Frida, Anita, and Nikita were in bed asleep. A few moments later, someone jumped through the window of the Suarez girls' room, trying to retrieve something he lost.

"Emiliano, do you think the girls will be safe without Zebra Donkey?", said Carmela.

"Of course! Why?", asked Emiliano.

"Well, Frida saw someone's belt and she told me-", began Carmela.

"Belt? Who's belt?", asked Emiliano.

"El Tigre's", said Carmela.

"El Tigre you say? SOUND THE ALARM!", said Emiliano.

"There must have been someone-", said Carmela.

"Of all this nonsense, gibberish stories, How can we expect our children to grow up and-", began Emiliano.

"Emiliano…", said Carmela.

"No wonder Frida gets all these idiotic ideas", said Emiliano.

Back at the Suarez sister's room, The figure continued to look for his "Item".

"Zoe, where is my belt? It must be here somewhere", said the figure.

Zoe wasn't listening.

"Zoe! Focus!"

Zoe saw the belt and pointed to it.

"Ah! There it is", said the figure as he put it on and spun the buckle.

Frida woke up to the shine of green lights and turned around.

"What? Who's there?", asked Frida.

"Uhhh… I am?", said El Tigre after the lights faded.

"El Tigre? Is that you?", said Frida. "I knew you come back!"

"Well…", said El Tigre.

"I've see you retrieved your belt. I hope it isn't dented. You look exactly like I think you would! I thought you would be a little taller but you're the same height as me and…" Frida laughed. "When I saw your belt I knew it would be yours. And I thought I would put it away until you came to get it back and you did, didn't you? And I was confused about how my pet Zebra Donkey got it and- don't worry, she's not vicious. She's a wonderful nurse and a great friend-", Frida went on.

"Man, girls talk too much", said El Tigre.

"Yeah, girls talk too- huh?", stopped Frida.

"Well get on with it, Whatever Your Name Is.", said El Tigre.

"Oh. My name is Frida. Fridanella Christina Lorena Rosalinda Suarez", said Frida.

"Frida's enough", said El Tigre.

"Okay. So how did Zebra Donkey get your belt?", asked Frida.

"Jumped at me, the other night at the window. Made my pants fall down.", said El Tigre.

"What were you doing there?", asked Frida.

"Listening to your stories", said El Tigre.

"My stories? But they're all about you!", said Frida.

"Of course. That's why I liked them. I told them to the Lost Boys", said El Tigre.

"The Lost Boys? They're your men!", said Frida.

"Yep".

"I'm so glad you're here! But I think this is my last time seeing you", said Frida.

"Why?", asked El Tigre.

"Because I have to grow up. Tomorrow is my last day in the nursery", said Frida.

"But that means no more stories!", said El Tigre.

Frida nodded sadly.

"Well, I'm not gonna let this happen!", said El Tigre. "Come on!', said El Tigre.

"Where are we going?", asked Frida.

"To the place you'll never grow up! Miracle Land!", said El Tigre.

"That sounds wonderful! But what will mom say?", asked Frida.

"Mom? What's a mom?", asked El Tigre.

"Well, a mom is someone who cares for you. They tell stories, give you kisses-", said Frida.

"What's a kiss?", asked El Tigre.

"It's like this,", Frida leaned toward to give him a kiss until Zoe pulled her hair. "OW!"

"Zoe. Stop that!", scolded El Tigre.

"Anita, wake up! He's here!", said Nikita.

"Who?", asked Nikita.

"El Tigre!", said Anita.

"What was that?", asked Frida.

"Oh, that's Zoe. Don't know what got into her..", said El Tigre.

"Hi, El Tigre. My name is Anita and this is Nikita", said Anita.

"Hi", said Nikita.

"Hi", said El Tigre.

"Is that a firefly or a pixie? What's she doing?", asked Anita.

"Talking", said El Tigre.

"What's she saying?", asked Frida.

"She says you're ugly and stupid", translated El Tigre.

"Oh! Well somebody's gotta work on their manners!", Frida scowled at Zoe.

"Come on, Frida. Let's go!", said El Tigre.

"Where are you going?", asked Anita.

"Miracle Land", said Frida.

"Can we come?", asked Anita.

"Sure!", said El Tigre.

"So, how do we get there?", asked Frida.

"Fly!", said El Tigre.

"Fly?", said Frida.

"Yep! All you need to do is think of a happy thought", said El Tigre.

"Like Christmas?", asked Frida.

"Yep!"

"And sleigh bells?", asked Anita.

"And gifts on Christmas Day?", asked Nikita.

"You got it! Now watch me", said El Tigre.

"He can fly!", said the girls.

"Now everybody try!", said El Tigre.

"1…2…3! We can fly!", said the girls.

They fell to the ground.

"What happened?", asked Frida.

"All it takes is faith, trust and dust", said El Tigre.

"Dust?", said Frida.

"Pixie Dust!, Now think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings!", said El Tigre.

"Let's all try it just once more!", said Frida.

"Look! We're rising off the floor!", said Anita.

"We can FLY!", said the girls.

"Come on! Miracle Land is just the second star to the right!", said El Tigre.

Frida began to sing:

 _"Think of any wonderful thought,_

 _any merry little thought,_

 _Think of Christmas, think of snow,_

 _think of sleigh bells- off you go!_

 _like reindeer in the sky,_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!"_

" _Think of the happiest things,_

 _it's the same as having wings!_

 _take the path that moonbeams make,_

 _if the moon is still awake,_

 _you'll see him with his eye,_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!"_

" _Up you go with a height and Go to the stars beyond the blue,_

 _there's a Miracle Land waiting for you._

 _where all your happy, dreams come true!_

 _every dream that you dream will come true!"_

" _When there's a smile in your heart,_

 _there's no better time to start!_

 _think of all the joy you'll find,_

 _when you leave the world behind,_

 _and bid your cares good-bye,_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!"_

"There it is! Miracle Land! Second star straight till morning!", said El Tigre.

" _When there's a smile in your heart,_

 _there's no better time to start,_

 _think of all the joy you'll find,_

 _when you leave the world behind,_

 _and bid your cares good-bye,_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!_

 _you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

At Miracle Land Island, pirates were singing as they were singing.

" _Oh a pirate's life_

 _is a wonderful life_

 _a-rovin' over the sea_

 _give me a career_

 _as a buccaneer_

 _it's the life_

 _of a pirate for me_

 _Oh, the life_

 _of a pirate for me"_

" _Oh, a pirate's life_

 _is a wonderful life_

 _they never bury your bones_

 _for when it's all over_

 _a jolly sea rover_

 _drops in on his friend_

 _Davey Jones"_

"My good friend indeed. Good morning, shipmates", said Rodolfo.

"What's so good about it, Rodolfo?", asked one pirate.

"All we're doing is collecting skeletons on this miserable land", said another.

"While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with El Tigre", said a third pirate.

"We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships".

"Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat".

"Better drop it, and tell the captain we wants to put to sea, see?".

"Blast that El Tigre. If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him. I've been studying a map, but where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. Here! No, no, no, no. That's Indian territ– But wait. Those redskins know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder", said Captain Jorge. (A.k.a. Granpapi Rivera btw)

"Good morning, Captain", said Rodolfo.

"Aha! Maybe Tigressa Lily knows!", said Captain Jorge.

"Tigressa Lily?", asked Rodolfo.

"The Chief's daughter. She might know where El Tigre is hiding!", said Captain Jorge.

"And how are you going to get her to talk?", asked Rodolfo.

"Maybe a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?"

One of the pirates begin to sing as he works. A gunshot is heard and the singing stops.

"Now, where was I?", asked Captain Jorge.

"Captain! Shooting a man while he sings? That isn't a good form", said Rodolfo.

"Did Tigre show good form when he did _this_ to me?!", asked Jorge as he held up his hook.

"Cutting your hand off was child's play!", said Rodolfo.

"But to throw my hand in that crocodile?! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me!"

"And he's have had you by now, Captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's-about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock we can hear now that tick-tock", said Rodolfo.

"Save me, Rodolfo! Save me! Please don't let him get me Rodolfo! Please! Don't let him get me, Rodolfo!"

"Here now, shame on ya, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with ya, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!", said Rodolfo.

"Is he gone, Rodolfo?", asked Captain Jorge.

"Yes".

"Oh, Rodolfo. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't", said Jorge.

"Now, now, now, Captain, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There, now".

" _Oh, a pirate's life_

 _Is a wonderful life_

 _a-sailing over the seas_

 _give me a career as a buc_ -"

"Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just ain't been your usual jolly self"

Give a career as a buccaneer. And the crew's getting' a might uneasy, Captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm. Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Miracle Land. Forget El Tigre. There now", said Rodolfo as he shaved a seagull.

"Whoops! Shaved him this close! Where's the razor?"

"Get up, you idiot!"

"Aye, aye, sir! Ooh! I found it, Captain! Good as new", said Rodolfo.

"Why, you blithering blockhead!"

"El Tigre, ahoy!", said a pirate.

"What? What? Where away?"

"Three points off the starboard bow!"

"Swoggle me eyes, it is Tigre! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats! Rodolfo, pipe up the crew!"

"Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck! lows whistle All hands on deck! All hands on deck!"

"Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time,Rodolfo".

"That we have".

"Man the ship, you bilge rats! I've waited years for this."

"That's not counting the holidays either."

"Double the powder and shorten the fuse!"

"Double the powder and double the fuse."

"A pretty sight, Rodolfo. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!"

"Range: 42"

"Elevation: 65!"

"Elevation: 65."

"Three degrees west!"

"Three degrees west."

"Steady now! steady!", said Jorge as they continued steering.


End file.
